


Ghost Of You

by buckscasey



Category: Hollywood (TV 2020), The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, First Meetings, M/M, NOT SAD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckscasey/pseuds/buckscasey
Summary: Payton needs advice regarding his political future, so he returns to California where he meets an unexpected person that brings memories from the past back and changes his future.
Relationships: Payton Hobart/Other(s), River Barkley/Payton Hobart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Ghost Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I recently finished watching The Politician and of course, I fell in love with Payton/River, then my need for more David Corensweet content led me to watch Hollywood and that's how this idea was born. (Would be placed between episode 7 & 8 of The Politician S1)  
> Please let me know what you think and if you'd like to read more of this universe lol.

It was a sunny day in California, the sky was blue and Payton swore that he could even hear the birds chirping. He’d recently landed in the Golden State and decided to drive around for a while, wanting to enjoy the natural paradise that this state still had to offer. Feeling the sun on his skin and the gentle breeze against his hair was relaxing. He liked living in New York, he really did, but he’d missed California, it still was home, he had a feeling of belonging to this place that he hadn’t been able to find in the Big Apple even after all these years. 

He didn’t know for how long he’d been driving when he spotted a nice gas station, "Golden tip", the big bright yellow sign announced. He looked at his fuel gauge, he had less than half of the tank so he decided to stop by. It was a really nice place, very Hollywood - like. The dispatchers were even wearing cute uniforms that made them look like sailors.

He parked by one of the fuel dispensers, waiting for someone to attend him when one of the employees finally arrived, Payton forgot how to breathe.

“River?” Payton gasped, feeling like all the air had left his lungs, he couldn’t breathe. It wasn’t the first time he’d thought he’d seen River after his death, even after all these years he found comfort in feeling the other man’s presence, even if it was just all in his head. 

But it had never felt like this, somehow he was always aware that he was hallucinating. This time it felt more real though, like River was really there with him, in the flesh, just inches away from his face. 

“Um, no, I’m Jack,” the dispatcher said, pointing to the little badge placed in the top left of his white shirt, where his name was embroidered with a navy blue strand. 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” Payton apologized, trying to get out of his shock, “you just really look like someone that I used to know.”

River, no, no River, Jack, Payton corrected himself mentally, offered him a sweet and understanding smile, “what can I offer you today?”

“Just fill my tank please,” Payton blurted out, he hated how unsure he sounded. They hadn’t exchanged more than a few lines but this Jack guy had a weird effect on him. 

He didn’t miss the shock that appeared on Jack’s face, “just that?” he questioned a little disappointed. 

Payton nodded, then a scene in front of him caught his attention. A car had just arrived, parking in one of the empty fuel dispensers, a dispatcher stood outside the car window and after just a few seconds, he got inside the auto and they drove away, not even bothering to refill the gas tank.

“What was that about?” Payton asked, pointing to the car that had just left the station.

"She probably asked for our special service," Jack threw him a wink and walked towards the fuel dispenser. A couple of minutes later he returned to Payton's car window, "your tank's full now," he smiled playfully. 

"Mmm, thanks," Payton stuttered, handing Jack a couple of dollars, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. There was something about the blue-eyed man outside his car that made him feel really nervous but also curious. He was about to start the engine when his curiosity won over, "What's the special service about?" Payton asked shily. 

"It's all about going to dreamland amigo,” Jack replied with a smirk and a look in his eyes that Payton couldn’t quite read. "Are you interested?" the brown-haired man dared, making it sound like a challenge.

Payton wasn't interested in that, but he couldn't deny that spending time with this River look-alike was temping. Like the universe was giving him a weird second chance.

“I am,” he replied, "let's go."

“You have to say where you want to go, it’s the password,” Jack smiled, eyes shining with eagerness. 

“I wanna go to Dreamland,” Payton stated with a determination that he didn’t know he could have in a moment like that. All the years he’d spent trying new techniques to stay calm during debates and interviews had apparently worked. 

“As you wish,” Jack grinned widely before sprinting towards the other side of the car, he jumped into the passenger seat of Payton’s white Alfa Romeo Giulietta and they sped away.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are super appreciated :)


End file.
